Sparkles & Sunshine
by mpg
Summary: Alice's vision of Edward finding love abroad gives Emmett the desire to try his hand at being cupid; if only he knew what Edward was really after.


_Title: Sparkles and Sunshine  
>Author: MPG<br>Pairing: Edward/Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Alice's vision of Edward finding love abroad gives Emmett the desire to try his hand at being cupid; if only he knew what Edward was really after.  
>Disclaimer: The following is just me being just a little silly, no offence is intended. I own nothing, actually technically I probably own less than nothing. Massive thank you to BoydBlog for betaing this for me and bigger congrats to her for winning the Aussieward contest. <em>

~ 0 ~

I had no idea how Emmett was able to convince me to get on the plane, just that he had. I was still processing the whirl of thoughts and decisions that surrounded his suggestion to go overseas. It started at school—just another day in a long line of seemingly never-ending school days—when Alice said something to him about Sydney, Australia. I'd tried to delve into her mind to find out more, but she was already blocking my gift. A little over a week later, Emmett had accosted me about accompanying him on a trip to Australia because he wanted to experience the local _wildlife_.

His thoughts didn't echo his words; for some reason, he too was trying hard to block my ability; something he very rarely did, as there wasn't much he thought that he wouldn't say aloud. I thought it was peculiar, but didn't concern myself with it too much. Usually it meant little more than they were planning a present for my birthday, or some other surprise. I trusted my family implicitly, so I didn't pry any further.

When he'd asked, I didn't specifically commit to travelling with him, but I didn't decline either.

I arrived home from school to find packed bags waiting for us at the door. Esme and Alice shooed me straight into the car and before I knew it I was on my way to the airport, before being checked into a flight at the very last moment possible. It was only once we'd passed through the terminal that I finally found out the real reason they'd _divided and conquered_.

_Love_.

Apparently a few weeks earlier—when I'd been on a hunting trip with Carlisle—Alice experienced a vision of me telling someone I loved them, but that was all she could see. It wasn't until she experienced a second vision that she knew I would find the love of my life in Australia.

I wasn't sure how I felt about the news, even a few hours into the apparently fatalistic flight, but I had to admit a part of me was rather excited at the prospect.

_Is it truly possible that I'd no longer be the seventh wheel in a family of happily paired vampires? _

I couldn't even begin to comprehend the possibility of there being a vampire who would capture my interest. It was strange that within a species that were all exceptionally beautiful, I hadn't found a single one who was attractive to me.

As excited as I was about the idea that I could potentially find my love-match, imagining meeting a woman who would be my mate was only able to keep me distracted for part of the long flight. After a while, my mind began to wander. I listened to the thoughts around me. I watched the in-flight movie from a hundred different angles and listened to the limited in-flight radio. I began to wonder how humans endured such a long journey without experiencing complete and utter boredom.

We landed at night, which allowed us time to disembark without the risk of exposing our unique skin to the sun. I couldn't help but note with irony that the sunshine, which was generally celebrated by tourists, would have me hiding away during daylight hours, like the vampire I was.

We took a cab to the hotel. I relaxed in the front passenger seat—apparently that's where people sat in cabs in Australia according to Emmett—and made a decision. I would block the negativity that regularly dominated my existence. I promised myself that I would at least be open to the possibility of love. I set my cautiousness aside to allow whatever was destined. I reasoned that if I was in Australia, I might as well try to enjoy it.

~ 0 ~

Emmett flicked through the newspaper, straight to the cartoons. I rolled my eyes before disappearing into the bathroom to shower, ready for another night of exploring—or of being dragged around from place to place by Emmett.

I tried to block his mind as he read a cartoon strip about a strange looking duck in a swamp or something. I was beginning to regret the fact that it was Emmett with me on the trip. Alice at least would offer some meaningful conversation, not excitement about a sport called AFL that had been on the television.

I was able to shower in relative quiet, at least if you counted having to deal with Emmett's obnoxious internal thoughts and loud, boisterous laughter as 'quiet'.

I dressed in a button down shirt and pair of jeans. I wondered where we would be heading for our third night in Australia. On our first full night, Emmett had insisted we venture to the 'outback' for a spot of local cuisine; kangaroo and dingo. The experience had convinced me that there was very little the Australian outback had to offer for a voracious and thirsty vampire. There were no large carnivorous predators. In fact, the majority of the wildlife we'd seen in our short stay consisted of tiny marsupials that some might consider cute.

I walked back out into the main room of our twin suite as I was buttoning my shirt.

"Oh, dude, we have to check this out!" Emmett slammed down the newspaper and pointed wildly at an advertisement for the Mardi Gras.

"What is it?" I asked. The picture didn't really give away too much; it was a photo of men in costume, having fun.

"I don't know, but it looks good. I mean, look at the smiles on their faces, it's got to be good, right?" _I'm sure this is where Eddie will meet the love of his life. _

I'd promised myself I'd leave the negativity behind, but it was difficult. I disliked crowds, and I wasn't sure either Emmett or I were in a position to push ourselves.

"It's just like the one in New Orleans. Only this one is at night, so we can actually go. Please?" Emmett turned to me with puppy-dog eyes and I found myself agreeing reluctantly. I had to admit, it would be unique experience to witness a flamboyant parade; usually we stayed clear of them because of the crowds and the sunlight.

"Oh, I gotta go get dressed!" He practically bounced out of his chair and into the bathroom.

I winced as I _heard_ his thought before he jumped under the water of the shower—he thought about wearing a black thong, because it was the local custom, and how to convince me to wear one too. I called out to him to let him know that I would just meet him there. I didn't want to be around Emmett with the thoughts he was having.

~ 0 ~

I pushed my way to the front of the crowd, drinking in the atmosphere and the swarm of bodies pressing in on me from all sides. It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced. The smell of sweat and blood was utterly intoxicating, and I felt as drunk as many of those around me.

The music was pulsing loudly and everyone's thoughts were about having a good time. Emmett was right about one thing, there was a party atmosphere and people _were_ enjoying themselves. I tried to enjoy everything, whilst attempting to retain enough control to ensure I didn't start a massacre.

Emmett's thoughts registered. He was finally nearby. I felt like chastising him for keeping me waiting, I had no idea why it had taken him so long to get ready, but when I turned to speak to him, I was left dumbfounded.

I gaped as my eyes trailed unwillingly over his outfit. I should have stopped myself, but it was like a train-wreck, I just couldn't turn away. He was wearing a skin-tight wife-beater and a pair of tiny shorts. Because of the tight-fitting cut of the short, it was obvious that he was wearing the thong underneath.

"What's with that outfit?" I asked. I knew Alice would be having conniptions if she could see him now.

"I'm just fitting in with the local culture," he said, grinning manically.

"Chesty bonds." He pointed at his wife-beater—or at least I hoped that was what he meant.

"Ruggers." He pointed to his shorts.

"And a thong," he said with a wink.

I shook my head and tried to push that image out of my head. I decided to try to ignore the outfit and let him be—as long as he was doing whatever it was he was doing, he was leaving me alone and not trying to play cupid.

"Let's get closer to the parade," he instructed, and this time I agreed readily.

The crowd parted to make way for Emmett the way the Red Sea parted for Moses. I couldn't believe how many people where admiring him—men in particular.

We finally found a spot along the barrier where we could experience an up-close-and-personal view of the parade.

"It's starting," Emmett just about squealed in my ear. His enthusiasm was not entirely warranted, but it was slightly contagious. I found myself standing just a little taller, in rapt anticipation to view the proceedings.

The deep rumble of a score of motorcycles pierced the air long before the parade leaders came into view. I decided that watching parades with my gift was a little bit of a waste. I could already see the floats from a number of different angles, repeated again and again in the mind of every spectator and participant. I also garnered something _very _interesting from their minds.

"Emmett, did you know this parade is about gay pride?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He didn't respond verbally, but he didn't have to. _Dude, you should totally own who you are. No one would judge you. Especially not your family! Man, we'd support you. You have to know that._

I spluttered in surprise. "You think I'm _homosexual_!"

I may have said it a little too loudly, because people all around me turned to stare at the '_raging homophobic American who was at the Gay and Lesbian Mardi Gras'_. Then a few of them had incredulous thoughts of me being '_in denial'_.

Emmett seemed completely nonplussed. "You've never brought a girl home and everyone knows you rejected Tanya flat when she tried to seduce you."

I stared at him. His mind was completely in harmony with his words. It didn't surprise me; it just meant that he was back to his usual self. Emmett was never one to have multiple streams of thought going at any one time, what rippled on the surface was usually reflected all the way down to the depth of his consciousness. What did surprise me was that he honestly thought I was attracted to men.

Despite the time I was born, and the rigid social requirements with which I was raised, I had no problem with boy on boy, or girl on girl. In fact, over the years I had witnessed quite a bit in the mind of others and I knew the emotions that homosexual couples shared were no more or less real than those shared between heterosexual couples.

But that didn't make _me_ homosexual.

Sure, my ability to read the minds of others meant that I could see the things that attracted one man to another, but that didn't make me feel that way.

Finally, the bikes had come into view and Emmett clapped. "I've always wanted to see the _Dykes on Bikes._"

His words brought on a fresh coughing fit. "The _what_?"

"The _Dykes on Bikes_. They always lead the parade." Emmett was very knowledgeable on the parade. It was clear he'd done some research.

I watched as the girls approached. Every variation of the female form seemed to be represented in the large motorcycle cavalcade; some were stocky and large, others slender and lean, some were incredibly feminine, while others would be more accurately described as 'butch'. One in particular caught my eye. She was small; she couldn't have been more than five foot five. Her long brown hair waved behind her and she weaved her huge bike in and out of the line. I was surprised that she was able to control such a powerful motorcycle with such a tiny physique. She glanced my way and gave me a huge smile. I felt something stirring inside me at the sight of her. I couldn't help but grin back, all the while trying to hear her thoughts.

I stood stunned when I realized that I couldn't hear anything from her. I concentrated on each of the minds around me, and I could easily hear their internal chatter, but nothing from the petite beauty that fascinated me.

I looked toward Emmett, meaning to ask whether he thought there was anything strange about the young woman. Before I had the chance though, he grinned at me, then he placed his hand beside his mouth and stage-whispered, "They're lesbians."

He waggled his eyebrows, garnering an eye-roll from me.

"Do you have to be so juvenile?" I asked.

He shrugged and then slapped my chest to get me to pay attention to the parade again. I watched as float after float of men and women passed by, dressed in elaborate costumes or almost nothing at all.

I had to admit it was actually quite fun watching the parade, for the most part; the participants were out to entertain. The families who marched as part of the event were all primarily proud to support their loved ones. The whole event was as much a celebration of the diversity of human beings as it was about having a particular sexual orientation.

Emmett elbowed me at one point, when the lifeguards marched by in just their swimming briefs—or 'budgie smugglers' as the minds around me called them—he thought I would find it especially fascinating.

"I'm _not_ gay," I hissed.

_Denial. _

I rolled my eyes but didn't argue—there was no point.

~ 0 ~

After the parade had finished, Emmett turned to me with a wide grin on his face. "So, was there anyone that caught your eye?"

I couldn't help but think about the petite rider that was part of the _Dykes on Bikes_. My expression must have answered his question.

He grinned. "Let's go, there's a party near here where most of the folks go after the parade ends."

"Wait, you've researchedall of this? Haven't you?"

He just winked at me before throwing his arm around my neck. I growled and shook my shoulders to loosen his hold. He laughed. "You need to loosen up Eddie, or else you'll never find your man."

I growled even louder, so loud in fact that a number of people around us were startled by it. Emmett laughed loudly. "Come on, let's go!"

I shook my head and was about to tell him that I'd rather just go back to the hotel, when I wondered if _all _of the performers would be there; including the intriguing young woman on the motorcycle. I realised that because of what she was, I wouldn't be able to see her after tonight. What sort of future could I possibly have with someone like her?

She was, after all, a human.

The implications of any possible relationship ran through my mind on fast forward, almost as if I was watching one of Alice's visions. It could only end in one of two ways, either I would turn her into a monster like me, or I would kill her. There didn't seem to be a third path to tread.

I almost backed out of going to the dance party, but the fact that her mind was silent, on top of how attractive I found her, interested me far too much to for me to ignore the pull I felt for her.

~ 0 ~

The air around the venue seemed to be pulsing with the noise emanating from inside. I wasn't sure whether the sound could actually be classified as music, but that was the closest approximation.

Emmett had, thankfully, raced back to the hotel room and changed into slightly more suitable attire before meeting me there.

"Let's do this!" he shouted, slapping me on the back.

_I have a feeling tonight is the night for young Eddie._

I rolled my eyes again, but followed him nonetheless.

_Oh, a bear and a twink! How cute. And what a handsome couple they are. _

The bouncer smiled at us before taking our tickets and waving us straight through; much to the disgust of the people stuck in the queue behind us.

"He thinks we're gay," I whispered to Emmett. "Maybe I should let him know…"

"No," Emmett hissed back at me. "I bet he's only letting us in first because of that."

I frowned, I didn't like lying about my sexuality to gain priority admittance into a dance club, but then I spied the petite brunette whose motorcycle skills—and silent mind—had intrigued me so much. She was across the other side of the large open room, talking to an older lady in a red dress. They seemed quite comfortable around each other, and I began to wonder whether they were partners. Strangely, the idea that she might be in a relationship at all was much more unsettling than the thought that she was in a lesbian relationship.

The room was smoky and the lights changed colour regularly in time with the pulsing _almost_-music.

In every corner of the room, couples were tightly wound around one another, kissing and grinding. It was quite erotic and made me feel incredibly voyeuristic. The smell of blood and sweat was overwhelming, but paled when I smelled the slightest trace of an absolutely mouth-watering scent in the air. I realised I would have to be cautious of meeting the owner of the scent—they might not last the night otherwise.

I took a few steps into the room before realising the lights weren't just flashing between different colours, there was a UV light as well. Almost as soon as I had hit the edge of the dance floor, my skin seemed to take on a new vibrancy, sending shimmering rainbows in all directions.

I turned to Emmett to see if he had exposed himself as well.

_Holy shit! Holy shit! _

His thoughts were screaming over and over, trying to think of a way to exit the venue without further exposing the truth of what we were. I couldn't blame him when his first thought was the mass-murder of everyone in the room who could have witnessed our skin. I knew it wasn't Carlisle's way, but we couldn't risk the Volturi finding out about our oversight either.

The only thing that stopped me from agreeing immediately was the pretty brunette who still caught my eye. I didn't want her to die because of my stupid mistake.

"Oh man!" Someone beside me shouted.

I jumped a little in surprise, landing in a slightly crouched, defensive position.

"That body glitter rocks!" the voice continued.

I found myself relaxing my stance and probing the minds around me. Everyone else seemed to make the same assumption as the speaker; that it wasn't my skin, I'd just managed to procure some exceptional glitter. A few people came up to me to ask about it, but I was able to shrug them off with a non-committal response about buying it at a store back home.

I breathed a small sigh as Emmett sidled up beside me.

"That was close," I muttered into his ear. He leaned in toward me and nodded.

_You're not wrong._

I continued to walk across the dance floor, my mind tuned into everyone around me very intently, listening out for the tiniest sign that anyone suspected the body glitter story wasn't true. I had fought my way past the entwined bodies around me and had covered the distance of three quarters of the dance floor when the intriguing creature I was stalking toward turned to me and smiled widely. I was caught off-guard by the beauty of her smile and I stopped dead.

Emmett had been paying attention to everyone around me and not to me and so he slammed into me bodily; a loud cracking sound emanated as our bodies collided. A few people looked in our direction, but their eyes slid over the two of us and continued to search for the source of the sound.

I breathed in another sigh of relief when no one seemed to be alerted.

"Will you _please_ be careful?" I hissed at him.

"Whatever bro, I don't think anyone here would notice anything." _Not even if I drained half the dancers. _

Despite the danger in his words, his thoughts weren't malicious, in fact the images he was picturing were a little comical and I gave a small chuckle.

"It's lovely to see a couple so in love and involved with each other." The voice was quiet and I doubted anyone with lesser hearing would have been able to hear it. The delicious scent I'd detected earlier was stronger, wrapping around me and inviting me to taste, to drain...

I looked up and my eyes locked with a pair of warm, brown eyes. If it was possible for a vampire to die of embarrassment, I would have done so the instant I realised the voice congratulating us, and the accompanying scent, belonged to my silent siren.

"I saw you two from across the room," she murmured. "I have to say, you make a fine couple."

"We're not a couple," I said.

"He's totally my bitch," Emmett practically shouted at the same time.

The brunette beauty giggled. The feeling I'd had returned and I realised something inside me was changing. It was almost as if my heart was warming up.

"Emmett," I growled.

He laughed and slapped my back. "Lighten up man."

"I don't like you insinuating we are more than we are."

The girl shot Emmett a sympathetic look. I wished I knew what was going through her mind.

"We're _brothers_," I said, giving Emmett and the girl pointed looks.

The brunette laughed. "I see. I'm sorry, I just assumed…"

Emmett guffawed loudly.

"I know what you assumed," I said. "At least, I can guess."

Her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"It's a natural assumption," Emmett chuckled. "I mean what man could resist all of this?" He ran his hands over his torso.

"Hey!" I said, affronted. "What about all of _this_?" I copied his movement along my own body.

Emmett laughed. "Yeah, it's alright if you like the _feminine_ type."

"What?" I growled.

"Dude, you are so obviously a bottom."

"No way." I shook my head emphatically.

"Yes way! Totally a bottom."

"Nuh-uh." I felt like a five year old. "There is no way I'd be a bottom. What do you think?" I turned to the girl to get her opinion.

She laughed loudly. "I'm afraid he's right."

"See!" Emmett and I said in unison.

Emmett conceded defeat, obviously thinking I had relied on my gift to know that she thought I was right. In a stupid move on my part, I asked, at almost the same time, "Which one of us is right?"

"What?" Emmett turned to me. "You mean you don't know?"

I shook my head and shot him what was intended to be a meaningful look.

The girl hadn't taken her eyes off of me during the entire exchange, and she tilted her head to one side. She seemed to regard me carefully for a moment, before offering her hand.

"Bella," she said as a greeting.

"Edward." I touched my own chest, trying to look as though I hadn't noticed her proffered hand, I couldn't risk her touching my cool, hard skin and having her suspicions roused. I indicated toward my oafish brother. "Emmett."

"I'm glad I finally have your real names," she said with a smile. "Now, I don't have to call you Sparkles and Sunshine." She pointed to me with the first name and Emmett with the second.

"Sparkles?" I asked.

"Sunshine?" Emmett asked at the same time.

She shrugged. "Well, you were shining in the lights, and he was smiling a mega-watt smile the whole time you've been in here."

I blinked at her. _Sparkles?_

"So, if you two are brothers, are you meeting someone here?" she asked quietly. I could have sworn I heard a slight trace of disappointment in her voice.

"Eddie's here to meet the man of his dreams," Emmett said.

"Oh." It was a one word answer, but it sounded like her voice was full of disappointment now.

"I told you, I'm _not_ gay!" I hissed.

Bella raised her eyebrow at me. "You're not?"

"Why is that such a surprise to everyone?" I crossed my arms and huffed.

_I bet Alice had a real ball when she witnessed this scene. _

Bella giggled. "I'm not really surprised, more _relieved_."

A lump grew right were my throat used to be, taking over from the usual burn. Despite the draw of her scent, I had no desire to drain her in that moment.

"But you were in the parade, right?" Emmett asked.

I was grateful, because although I had made the connection earlier, my mind was no longer working properly.

She looked bashful. "I did it as a favour to my mum. One of the girls got sick and had to pull out at the last minute. They needed someone who knew how to handle a bike. I've been riding since I was little. Mostly around the paddocks, but it's practically the same." Bella pointed over to one corner where two females were trying to steal each other's tonsils. "That's my mum, and her new partner, Phillis."

I was surprised by how accepting Bella seemed with her mum making out with another woman in the corner.

"I'll introduce you when they're finished." She crinkled her nose. "_If _they finish."

I chuckled involuntarily.

"So the lady you were with?" I suddenly recalled the older woman who had been with Bella when we walked in.

Bella and Emmett both snickered.

_That wasn't a lady. _Emmett was having a good laugh at my expense.

Bella blushed. "That was my dad."

"Your dad?" I gasped.

"He went a little nutso after mum left him for a woman." She shrugged. "It's his way of coping."

My eyes scanned the room quickly for the woman, man, whatever, and I found her, him, sitting, staring longingly at the corner of the room where the pair of ladies had gone from stealing tonsils to claiming clothing.

My eyes bounced between the lone man-woman and the two lesbians grappling each other in the corner while my mind struggled to make a connection which seemed vital.

Emmett's mind made the connection before I could. "So, you're not actually a dyke?"

My eyes snapped to Bella. I was suddenly anxious to hear her answer.

She winked. "Only when I want to be."

_Dude, she's bi! _Emmett's mind seemed totally blown. _That's so hot!_

I felt crestfallen at her statement. I couldn't explain what I felt in my chest. After a moment or two, I realised I had experienced the emotion in the mind of someone else recently, in Bella's father's mind to be precise.

_Jealousy_.

I took a step back as I realised that Bella could really be the one I was here to find. I took another step back as the implications of that hit me again.

_Death, destruction, heartache. That is all I have to offer her. _

"I have to go!" I shouted, already half-way turned and pacing for the door.

_Man, what the hell? _Emmett's mind shouted after me.

"She's human. I can't fall in love with a human," I muttered, more to myself, but I hoped it would satisfy his curiosity as well.

I headed straight for our hotel, not stopping or looking back. Emmett would either follow me immediately or come home when he was ready. I wasn't his keeper and he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

I lay on the hotel bed cursing my own dumb-luck. Of course I would be stupid enough to fall in love with a human.

_Why did I agree to come on this ridiculous trip? _

I knew none of my family would even blink that Bella was human. They would probably assume I would do the natural thing; declare myself and then turn her to be my mate. I couldn't do that though. I couldn't destroy what she was.

I was completely beguiled by Bella. She presented me with an enigma; shy and bashful, yet seemingly open-minded, beautiful and petite, but able to handle a powerful piece of equipment. Then there was her scent and her silent mind.

I actually began to palm myself through my jeans as I thought about her. I imagined what her soft skin would taste like and what it would feel like to run my fingers through her hair. I longed for her, but hated myself for it.

I found myself regretting taking the journey more with each passing second. I no longer had a doubt in my mind that Bella was my mate. It was as if something inside of her spoke directly to my heart. Knowing that she was human, and that if I wanted her as my mate I would have to eventually change her, meant that I needed to get away. I knew now that there _was_ someone out there for me, but I couldn't ever have her. It was much worse than not knowing.

I heard a card being swiped through the lock of the hotel door and assumed Emmett was back. I took a deep breath, ready to face the onslaught of 'dude, what the hell?' that I was sure to face. It was one of those times where I wished I was human so that I could at least pretend to be asleep.

Yet before the door opened, I knew it wasn't Emmett. The person on the other side of the door had a heartbeat.

Then I realised, that the person had no thoughts that I could _hear_ either.

Hope built in my chest about what that could mean. I jumped up off the bed and quickly fixed my hair.

"Edward?" Bella's voice was calm and even.

I wish I could say the same thing about mine. "In here."

"I was wondering why you ran off like that?" she asked. "Emmett told me to ask you myself." She held up his room key.

I wasn't sure what to say, so I stood silently and stared at her.

"I've never met anyone like you," she said quietly. She was speaking to the floor.

I took one step closer to her. It was like I was being drawn in to her. I wasn't sure I wanted to resist the pull.

"I was so disappointed when I thought there was a chance you could be gay."

"Me too," I admitted.

"Why did you run?"

"I'm not good for you," I whispered. "If I was to ask you to be with me, it would be asking you to turn your back on everything you have here."

"You'd want me to come to America with you?"

I chuckled. "Something like that."

"What makes you think that my life here is worth staying for?" she asked.

"You've got your mother and father."

"I can always ring or email, the States isn't the far away. Besides, sometimes you've got to live your life for yourself."

"I'm not what you think I am," I murmured. I was surprised to find her staring right back. It felt like she was seeing through to the very heart of me.

"Then tell me what you are."

I felt compelled to tell her—to tell her everything. I would leave it up to her what she wanted to do with the information. I had no doubt she would run screaming from the hotel and I'd never see her again.

But maybe, just maybe, I would be wrong.

~0~

**A/N:- So this little bit of silliness was supposed to be my Aussieward contest entry. However life got in the way—well…life, broken computers and relatives visiting from overseas—and I missed the deadline (by a few weeks). However, I still wanted to get it polished to share with you all. I hope you enjoyed :) and before anyone asks, **_**Maybe**_** is the answer. Can you guess the question? ;) **

**For a great list of Aussie-themed or set stories, go check out the Aussieward profile: fanfiction(dot)net/u/3048236/**


End file.
